What are you waiting for?
by MoonRayCZ
Summary: "So, what is the answer, soldier?" Continuation of "Good to be alive." This is the forth story in Kirmon's "We could be immortals" timeline. This time there will be some hard deciding to do. Would you team up with someone that you hate?


The message came in the evening. When Deon read it, Chappie immediately came to him and raised his ears curiously. It was from Michelle, that's what he expected, but he was surprised, when he saw what it was about. She wanted to talk with them, not by phone, but in person, again. She also wrote it was very important and could change their situation.

Chappie looked at Deon, waiting for him to say something. He started to have this habit of waiting for Deon, to talk first, when they were thinking about something. Chappie understood that he may be practically smarter than his Maker, but Deon was an adult. He had years of experience of being on this world, that's something Chappie couldn't really learn from books. He was also the one who knew Michelle the best from their group. He let Deon think for few minutes, sitting silently next to him. This was also his way to show respect to his Maker.

Deon then finally sighed and looked at his creation. He nodded slightly.

"We'll go."

Chappie smiled at him in his own way and hugged him.

"It'll be OK. We already got so far."

Michelle wanted to meet next day. So, they had enough time to discuss it with Ninja and Yolandi. In the end, they decided to not go. They just didn't see enough reasons for it. Yes, the message said this could change their situation, but they knew they are not in charge here anymore. They have their choice, but in the end it was Chappie, who was making a final decision. They didn't have any real connection to Michelle, unlike Deon, so they didn't have a need to see her again, until everything is solved. Yes, there was some worry about what could actually happen, but Yolandi and even Ninja acknowledged that Chappie is grown up enough to take care of himself, same with Deon. They didn't fully trust Michelle, but she was making it very clear she wanted Deon back in her company, and she also wants Chappie. She also made it clear she is willing to accept Chappie's conditions that meant taking in Ninja and Yolandi.

Deon couldn't sleep that night; his mind was too busy, thinking. What was going to happen in those next days? He still had that weird feeling and it didn't want to go away. He prayed nothing bad will happen. He rubbed his hands nervously and sensors reminded him he can feel touch again. There came a sigh and Deon turned to look at Chappie, who was sitting and reading a book. He didn't look nervous. Deon wondered, if Chappie wasn't afraid, was there a reason to be calm?

He just shook his head, trying to remove bad thoughts from his mind, but it didn't really help. He needed some assurance. It took him few seconds to stand up and then silently sit next to Chappie and lean on him. His child looked at him curiously, but stayed silent. He knew, so he just wrapped an arm around Deon and pulled him close. They were slowly developing such a strong bond that they didn't even need words anymore. It wasn't telepathy, but they knew very well body language of each other. It also seemed they just knew when the other one is happy, sad, or just nervous and needs someone close. Deon was much grateful for this, not only because he didn't have to talk, when he didn't feel like it, but it gave him feeling of having a special bond with his child.

Yes, it will be OK, he just needed to be reminded of that.

Michelle decided to take day off. It didn't matter to her, how much more bullshit she has to come through to get everything back to normal, she was going to take the day off. It was also very much needed, because she didn't sleep properly for few days. Her company was making robots, but she wasn't a robot herself. She wondered how this day would go. There was no reply to her message, so she had to get to the place that was mentioned in the message, and see if there would be anyone.

The place was on the edge of the town, so there will hopefully not be so many people. Meeting in day light was very dangerous choice, but there was not really a choice this time. She needed to talk to them first, and then with Vincent. To be honest, it all depended on their decision, not Vincent's. Why did she even come up with such a crazy plan? Just because her world was upside down these days, and she was trying to find any possible way, how to save it all. She will take a long vacation, when it's once again possible.

She was about to start up her car, but stopped, taking a deep breath.

"OK, OK, it will be fine. Just need to stay calm. If I can be in charge of this crazy company, I can deal with this."

She finally started up the car and got on way to the edge of the town. It was a sunny day, and even when it was time around a new year, it was hot. She missed American weather. That made her sure, when she will take vacation, it will be somewhere with colder weather.

She stopped the car and got out slowly. Michelle didn't really have a reason to be that afraid. Scouts were made by her company, so if anyone would see them, she could say they are testing new prototypes. So no, she wasn't scared of humans. This was more about Chappie. She trusted him, but this was only the second time they will meet face to face. He was not aggressive by any means, in fact he was very polite and had good manners, but there was that silent respect that she had for him. Michelle didn't think he would attack her, he didn't have a reason. He beat up Vincent, because of many very understandable reasons. Otherwise he seemed to be very peaceful; she could guess this was also because of Deon. There was no way Deon's own child would be aggressive and dangerous. Chappie just had so much of Deon's personality traits, that Michelle couldn't even imagine him beating up people just for fun. It wasn't really a fear of him; she just needed more time to get used on his presence. It was very strange feeling to know you are around someone, who would be able to burn the whole town in few days, if he would really want to.

She leaned on her car and looked around, curious if they are about to come. She was standing for about ten minutes. Then there was a sound. Michelle looked on the side and between the trees. Two blue glowing eyes were watching her and there were also two big ears, holding up. So, there he was. Chappie made a gesture, to let her know he wants her to follow. Michelle didn't waste a second and went between trees that sheltered her from a direct sunshine. After few more steps, she stopped, standing right in front of Chappie and also Deon. There was no one else, so it looks like they decided to come alone, without Ninja and Yolandi. To be honest, Michelle didn't really mind, after the last encounter with them. The thought of only talking to these two, was already more relaxing.

"Hello, Miss Bradley." Chappie greeted her with a wave of hand, and Michelle took a relieved breath. Yes, this will be far more relaxed than last time. Deon also looked far calmer than on previous meeting. She waved back with a smile.

"Hello, Chappie, Deon. I'm glad you decided to come."

Deon's ears got up. "You wrote you could help us, how?"

Well, this will take time. So she decided to sit on the ground. Dirty clothes were the last thing that bothered her these days. She waited for them to sit close by and thought it's actually really nice, how Chappie is always keeping himself close to Deon. He also visibly didn't have any need to be cautious anymore, so he just leaned on Deon's side and wiped his "nose". God, she wished more children of this world were as calm and disciplined as he was. She just admired how much respect he was showing for Deon. When they met back then, he was always turning to his Maker and asking him, what they should do. Even though he was clearly far more intelligent than any human being, he was waiting for Deon's opinions and approvals. She will certainly not mind to have them both in her company.

"Yes, I think I found a way. I can't get you back into TetraVaal, yet. We are making progress, but it needs more patience. I meant I could help you to live in a better place. Also, did you like those books? I hope I picked at least one good book."

Chappie's ears got up and he nodded like a happy child on Christmas."Yes! I liked them a lot!"

Michelle smiled genuinely. She never had her own kids, but she didn't wonder anymore, how someone could get so attached to this robot. Michelle took her bag and pulled out two books.

"Well, I thought you would like more of them."

Chappie got his look fixed on books and he shyly reached for them.

"I can… take them?"

"Yes, they are yours." Michelle laughed, and Chappie looked back at Deon. There was a single nod and Chappie immediately took books and started to check them out. Michelle could swear she would watch this all day. It was fascinating to watch him, exploring something new.

"Thank you." He thanked and she nodded in approval. Chappie pulled books close to himself and Michelle still wondered how gentle he is with things. It was unexpected, since he had so much strength he could without any effort throw the whole bus across the street. Despite that, he was taking things into his hands very gently and carefully. She then turned to Deon and could clearly see he was having a good time, watching his child being so happy. Good, now was coming the hard part. So, with a deep breath, she started to talk.

"Now, I'll tell you what I have in mind." Both Scouts looked at her and she continued. "As I said, I want you to live on a better place, but there is a second part to that. I want you in company, but I also want someone else back…And I want you to help me."

Deon's ears were slowly dropping down, realizing who she was talking about. He gave her a long stare and then dared to talk.

"Vincent…. You want him back?! After everything he has done?!" Deon snapped and Michelle nodded.

"Yes, and I want you to help me."

Chappie's ears also lowered and he leaned back. "Vincent…" He was thinking for a while, remembering all those horrible things. Yes, he forgave him, but seeing him again, was totally different story. He hoped he will never have to see that man again.

"What do you mean by helping?" Deon asked nervously and Michelle could see this was getting complicated. To be honest, she expected him to freak out, but she would be so happy, if it didn't happen. She had to choose words carefully.

"Deon, I know I am asking for a lot, but please hear me out. We both know Vincent isn't evil, he was trying to do right thing, and believe me, I already told him what I think about his methods. Still… You two are the best employees I have; you are intelligent, skilled and innovative. You both have great potential, but I think it would be even better, if you would work together. "

Deon was thinking for a while, before answering. Chappie was silent, also lost in his thoughts. He also thought it will be better to let Deon talk.

"Even if I would be able to forgive him and be willing to cooperate, I highly doubt he would do the same…" That was all Deon could say in that moment. He actually wasn't really sure if he would be able to forgive Vincent everything and just start to work with him. He looked at Chappie and felt a new feeling. The thought of Vincent being around his child was actually making him furious. Of course there was no way, Vincent could mean any danger to them, but only the thought made him shiver. His overprotective side was once again letting him know it exists.

"It doesn't really matter what he will say. Today I am going to ask him, if he will be even willing to go back to TetraVaal. He doesn't know about you, and when he says yes, he will not have any other choice than to obey. I went through a lot of shit, because of him, he will obey, or I will throw him right into a police office."

Deon looked at her. "What does this have to do with our living place?"

"Everything. I said I want you to work together, but since we have some personal problems in way, first, you must get along. When that happens, I think you all will form an amazing team, which will bring this company back on the top."

Deon didn't have a stomach anymore, but if he would, he swears it would get very tight now.

"You mean…. you want us to live in one place, together?"

"Yes. I know Vincent won't be happy that I want to move you into his own house, but I was there, there is enough place for all of you. He will just have to deal with it."

Deon couldn't almost believe what he was hearing. Chappie was just sitting there, stunned.

"Madam… Isn't that a little… illegal?" Michelle looked at Deon, and days of stress and sleepless nights showed up.

"Just like stealing a police robot? And uploading an AI program into it? And then getting involved with gangsters? Or shutting down all robots in town and causing many deaths, robberies and other crimes? Oh, Deon, I don't care anymore, what is fucking legal or illegal. I'm just trying to fix as many mistakes as I can."

There was a silence, and nobody dared to break it. Chappie was looking at Michelle and noticing every detail of her face. Suddenly she looked ten years older. She looked tired, drained and worried. She finally sighed.

"We are all to blame. No one is clear, we all carry a burden of guilt. I'm not sure we can fix everything. I'm not even sure if we can get TetraVaal back as it was. And there are things that we can't change." She looked at Deon's robotic body. "I feel so sorry we can't turn back the time, but that's how life goes. We can only clean up the mess we all made. To be honest, I feel like you are my last hope. If I can't get you all together and make some amazing things, I feel like I will just retire. I guess I'm getting old for this shit."

Deon's ears lowered and he looked down. It was all true, they were all to blame and if nothing good happens, TetraVaal may go down. He spent several years at this company. He could just say goodbye to all of it, but he felt something was calling him back, like he still had an unfinished business there. Maybe, just maybe, could they make it?

"Ironically, you and Vincent are my best hopes, and at the same time the biggest downfall. You got this company up and then you got it down. Just because one succeeded, and the second one was jealous. How could I not see this coming? Still, I think you two could achieve so much more, if you would work together." She turned to Deon's child. "And you, Chappie. You are the best thing that ever came out of this company. Before you were born, we were just making and selling weapons, nothing more. Scouts were weapons, very sophisticated ones, but still weapons, you are so much more. I'll give you as much freedom as you will want. You may be able to help so many people."

Chappie was looking at her for a while and then looked at Deon. His Maker didn't look very sure, he was still thinking himself. Still, he himself didn't see anything wrong with this. Vincent was the only problem he would have to deal with, but there was so much more he could get in exchange. He would be able to do what he wants, and also…

He looked at Deon again. He may be able to help many people, but mainly, he would be able to help Deon and Mommy. With Michelle's approval to use TetraVaal's technology, he would be able to make better bodies for his loved ones. That's what he wanted. Dealing with Vincent was a very small price he would have to pay. If he would be able to give his family a good life, he would do anything for Michelle and her company. He leaned on Deon's side and right in that moment, Deon knew what his child was thinking. Somehow he just knew.

"I don't want to force you into anything; I fully understand you have problems with the thought of living in near presence of Vincent. I guess you will need more time to think about this."

To her surprise, Chappie got close to her and pull her close in embrace, leaving her totally shocked. He didn't hurt her or anything, it was just shocking. He was so warm and gentle; it almost really felt like a child was hugging her. Once she settled down, it was actually relaxing. He was giving that feeling of safety that everyone needed when feeling bad.

"We'll make it better, I promise." He said and slowly leaned back, letting Michelle go. She smiled at him.

"Thank you." Then she looked at Deon and her former employee just nodded. Then Michelle remembered, and reached into her bag, taking out a folder. "I almost forgot, I have something for you, Deon." His ears got up and looked at folder; Chappie was also curiously leaning close. "Your parents sent me this. I told them you are alive, but I don't have a way to contact you, still, they gave me this, telling me that if I meet you, they want you to have it. It's probably a letter."

Deon reached to her and took a folder, looking at it for a while. Yes, he knew this handwriting. He felt his like his heart jumped up. They didn't forget about him, and he could read what they wanted to tell him. He never thought such day would come. He noticed Chappie scooted closer to him and Deon just patted him on the head.

"We'll read it together, OK?" Chappie nodded happily and Deon then turned to Michelle. "Thank you."

"I only gave it to you; I can't guarantee what is inside." She chuckled. "I guess I should get home and have some tea or coffee and lay down. It's a mad house these days. I still need to talk to Vincent today."

To her surprise, Deon actually chuckled. "You know what. Tell him hello, from me."

"You know what; I will actually do that, just to see his reaction." They laughed. "Deon, do you know what is the funniest thing right now?"

Scouts looked at her, ears moving curiously.

"All of this, all this crap actually connected us. We are all connected by guilt and mistakes we made .We maybe destroyed our whole lives, but to be honest, I think I was never closer to you, or anyone at company. It just made me think so much. I even feel closer to Vincent than before, because I was thinking so much, why he did it. This may sound crazy, and I think that would be possible, since I don't sleep much these days, but maybe the breakdown was the best thing that could happen to TetraVaal."

"Well, maybe we'll get a second chance." Deon said and Michelle smiled.

"You're doing pretty well for a nerdy kid. Well, I guess I should go, and you too. I still have worked to do."

Vincent was waiting impatiently. Not because he really knew the answer to Michelle's question, but just because he wanted to get this over with. He spent all day and night in thoughts, and he just wanted to talk and get it all out. So when Michelle finally came, he already felt much better.

"Hello, Vincent." She didn't waste any time and sat on chair, next to the bed. "So, what is your answer?"

"I would have few questions." He sounded calm, good that was a good sign. When he was calm, he could be reasoned with very well.

"Ok, so ask."

"I would like to know… If am I willing to go back to TetraVaal, can I be sure, I won't be arrested?"

Michelle rubbed her face, tired. "Yes, that's one of the main things that I am working on right now. We'll be able to keep you free, but believe me; it took more than five lawyers to achieve this…"

Vincent blinked, surprised. "I actually wonder, why you are doing all of this. It could be much easier for you to let me drown in all those problems."

Michelle was silent for a while and then nodded. "Yeah, it would be easier, but remember, I still take you as a friend and employee. And to be honest, I need you back in there."

Vincent leaned back into pillow with both arms crossed on his chest. This just seemed too good to be true. He could understand she needed him back in company, but he won't be arrested and it looked like there won't be any punishment. There was something more behind this.

"If I come back, what do you want me to do?"

"First, I want you to swear you will do everything, that I will order you. I already told you, you will work in a team. Like this, I will keep an eye on you, and you will get a second chance to get back on the top of company order. So no, you will not return to your previous position, you must get back there from lower point."

She was carefully watching him. After all these years she recognized his thinking process. When he was thinking for minutes, Michelle always knew it's all on a good way. Vincent wasn't rushing anywhere, he would take a while to think, but when he decided, it was for good. And the longer the thinking was, the bigger was his interest. When he finally returned back to reality, he looked at her.

"Who are those people?"

"They wanted me to keep their names a secret, for now. So you will not have an urge to look up anything on them, until you meet. Look, Vincent, I have a plan that can get TetraVaal back in game, and you are part of that plan, very important part. And who knows, when you will do well, maybe we will build Moose one day again… In case you will not use it again for your own needs to raise your ego. So, what do you say?"

She reached to him and offered him a hand. "I'm giving you a second chance, will you take it?"

Vincent looked at her and then at her hand. Still thinking, there was something more behind this, he knew it, but when he knew how much Michelle did for him, to keep him free, she had to have good intentions with him. Slowly, he reached to her and squeezed her hand.

"I'll go back, and help you."

Michelle smiled, and felt a big relief. Those sleepless nights are finally paying off. The plan was getting in motion. She was sure, Vincent was expecting something she didn't tell him about, but that didn't matter. It will work out, it must.

"Thank you. I talked to doctors, they say you should stay here for few more days and then you can go home. You are still not in perfect shape, so you can't exercise, or take long tours and similar things, so you will take a rest for few days, before you will meet with your new… friends."

Vincent actually smiled. "I feel like back on high back on high school, and you are teacher that tries to make a class of kids befriend each other."

Michelle laughed. "Yes, that's what I am. I need to look after you all, like you are small kids." She looked surprised when Vincent took her hand again and smiled.

"Thank you, Michelle. Thank you for giving me a second chance."

"You should be thankful, just don't screw it up again, OK?"

Vincent nodded humbly. "I will do my best." He then watched her stand up.

"I should go, I need some coffee. I'll visit you, before you will go home. Just be patient, OK?"

Vincent nodded, and then came a very confusing sentence, he didn't understand.

"I almost forgot, Deon says hello to you." There was a silence, and for a while, Vincent was looking at her, like she went crazy. He knew very well what happened to Deon, he knew about the funeral, so what was the meaning of this? In return, she just smiled. "I'll let you think about these words." She left the room and left him sitting there, totally confused.

Days passed, but in different temp, than before they met with Michelle. They were slower. It was like when you are a child, and you wait for Christmas to finally come. The truth was, they were waiting, but for something else.

When Deon and Chappie returned home, they had a long talk with Yolandi and Ninja. No one was happy, when they knew of the fact, they will have to live with Vincent, but there was so much they could get. Chappie new very well what they are thinking. Who would want to live with someone who tried to kill you and even succeed at some points? It was certainly most awkward for Yolandi. Vincent killed her and America. Chappie's ears lowered every time he thought of the man who taught him so much, but he didn't' have any chance to bring him back. Looks like there are things in world you just can't fix, no matter how hard you try. He sat next to Yolandi and took her hand, making her sure he won't let anything bad happen her again, or anyone else. Vincent meant no danger to them. Ha had no Moose anymore and Chappie was sure he will still need some more time to fully recover, he was in no shape to hurt them. Plus, there was always Michelle, who made them sure that he will not try anything.

When it came to Ninja he just nodded silently. There was no point to really argue, since Chappie and Deon already decided and older man was just tagging along for some time now. He didn't dare to stand against Chappie. Yes, he was arguing with Deon, but not with Chappie. Days when Ninja was using him and lying to him were over. He didn't even dare to yell at him. Chappie didn't really know how to feel about this. Yes, he was glad Ninja was a little scared of him and respected him, but he didn't want their relationship to be so cold for forever. The day they were talking about this crazy scenario, Chappie came to Ninja and just sat next to him. It was totally different than with Deon, but Chappie didn't really mind. He was used to it at this point.

Ninja was once again smoking and he looked rather confused when he saw the Scout sitting right next to him. He didn't know what to expect, but the least possible thing was a friendly conversation. When there was nothing to stress about, it wasn't so bad to talk with Ninja, you just had to know right words to say. Chappie already recognized, Ninja wasn't really used to have someone else talking to him nice and without being rude. So his reactions were very often over the top, but there was always chance it will get better. Today he just wanted to make him sure, nothing bad will happen to them. He will keep an eye on Vincent, and even when Ninja was trying to act like he didn't need any assurance, Chappie saw it made him feel better. There was no screaming, no swearing, it was just a nice little moment, and those were really rare between them. He may not take Ninja as his father anymore, but he was still part of family, and Chappie felt like he is actually very good at getting people close to each other.

When he came back, he saw Deon talking to Yolandi, he knew what they were talking about. And he was glad his Maker was also trying to help his mommy to feel better about this.

Waiting was boring, he didn't like it, but that's all he could do, for now.

It took a whole week, but many things happened during that time. When they returned from a meeting with Michelle, Deon decided to open a letter and Chappie put head on Deon's shoulder, waiting for him to read it. His Maker started to read. There were so many papers, that alone made Deon happy. He always loved to read messages from his family, and now it means even more to him. He was glad his family is OK, and he doesn't need to worry about them. He knew he is sobbing, when he read parts, about how much they hope he is OK, and will be able to see them again. They missed him very much, he knew it. He had to be the worst son ever, to make them suffer like that. Some parts made him sad, some made him smile. In the end, he remembered his wish to visit England and see them again. He will, one day, and how it seemed like that day isn't that far away. When they are able to walk on streets again, he will contact them as fast as possible. He looked at Chappie, who was still leaning on him happily. Deon just smiled for himself, imagining the moment, when they will get to know his child. He leaned back on Chappie, putting head on his one. Today he will have a good sleep.

Chappie met again with Andile again, and this time they spent much more time together. Of course they needed to stay hidden, so no one could see a police robot going around, but Chappie was fascinated by very second that he could spend with another child. His curious and young mind, finally met someone else, who was so young and still had to learn about the world. They could talk for hours and would never get bored. Humans were really fascinating. He started to feel bad, when he realized they will soon move to another place, and he won't be able to talk with Andile anymore. Well, for some time. When they are able to walk on streets again, he will be sure to return here to see how is Andile doing. He promised he will return. You can never forget your first friend, after all. When that time comes, he will be also able to get know Andile's friends, they will play soccer and have fun. Kids were awesome, and they had one big advantage in Chappie's eyes, unlike adults, they didn't lie.

There was also a big relief that came in these days. Chappie noticed that Deon was much calmer and focused. He didn't have any of his panic attacks and wasn't nervous. It was like something changed in him, like something clicked in his brain and he got into another mode. Chappie wondered what is the cause of this. After some time of watching Deon, he finally understood. Deon was thinking, he was keeping his mind busy, and that pretended him from getting stressed and being miserable. It was so long, since Chappie saw him like this. The last time was when they were getting Mommy back. The only other time was those first few days when he was born. Since Deon became a robot, he lost this mood. Chappie finally understood. His Maker needed some stimulation, work, problems he could solve and think about. Without anything to make his mind busy, he became depressed and desperate. That was also one of reasons, why these days were so hard for him.

Then Chappie wanted to laugh, when he realized he is all the same as his Maker. He also needed to be occupied by something. Well, making their bodies better will occupy him for some time that was for sure. He was really glad to see Deon back in his old creative mood.

Everything was just a question of time, but it seemed everything is turning to a better side. Michelle could finally get some sleep, and it was a good sleep. The tension was slowly going away from her mind and even when it wasn't entirely gone, she was far more relaxed. She was feeling so much better that she even was there with Vincent when he was leaving hospital. His family was far away in Australia, so she thought it would be nice if someone would make him a little company. Michelle could clearly see, he is happy as small child, when finally leaving hospital and hoping he will never return there again. To be honest, she hoped for the same. When she was thinking about it, Deon and Vincent were very similar to each other, they both hated to be grounded. Deon needed something to think of, and Vincent needed to move around. Making him stay on one place wasn't healthy for his mind.

When they got to his home, she didn't mind to spend there some time, just sitting and talking. Michelle recognized very well his attempts to make her slip and get some info about his future colleagues, and there was no success. She just knew him too well to be tricked.

The day finally came. Michelle decided the best place to meet would be her own company. TetraVaal had many large places, but she ironically chose a room for Moose.

She contacted Chappie and told them where to go. Sky was already getting dark, when she picked them up with a car and they rode to TetraVaal. This was certainly a bittersweet feeling. When they entered the building, Deon was reminded of old days, when he was working here. It all felt so familiar, but at the same time distant. He would also be happier, if Michelle didn't choose Moose's room for this meeting. So many things happened there, and to be honest, he would rather forget them. This was the place, where he died and was reborn as robot. This place and events of that fateful day were still haunting him in his dreams. He never liked this room. It was like Vincent, big, loud and all over the place. The Scout workshop was totally different; it was small, focused and humble. Those places showed perfectly how different they both are. And now they were supposed to work together, life was crazy.

Michelle got into the center of room a table with chairs. They sat down and Michelle started to explain, how this evening would go. The plan went like this, wait for Vincent to arrive and then, whatever will happen.

When they heard opening of doors, they waited in total silence and dark. They didn't turn the lights on; let this be a little surprise for him. There were footsteps and then the door opened. Everyone's look was fixed on the other side of room, and they could finally see him. Deon felt like taking a deep breath, if he still could, here it comes.

Vincent entered the big room and looked around slowly, and then he noticed something in the middle. If there was someone, why weren't lights on? He closed the door and slowly went to the middle of the room. It felt so long, since he was here for the last time. Days in hospital were passing so slowly, and all those events seemed suddenly so far away. It felt so weird and unsettling, when he saw Moose is gone. He was working on that robot for so long, and now it was gone, destroyed, in one day. He continued and then he finally recognized table and something more, something he could not identify. Then he stopped, when there appeared blue shining eyes and they stared at him. He knew this, he knew these glowing eyes, but no, this couldn't be…

Eyes moved up, and started to move in his direction. He started to take steps back, no, just no, this couldn't be happening again. That godless beast was gone! He continued to withdraw, but eyes didn't stop.

"No, no, NO, NO, NO! You can't be here! You are gone!" Vincent yelled and there was a clear fear in his voice. He sounded like he was thinking he is seeing a ghost, or someone tries to kill him. He was going back, and in the end he ended pushed against the wall. He could always run away, but fear totally conquered him in that moment. He knew ha made bad things, but he didn't understand why God was torturing him like this. That abomination was gone, destroyed! So why was it haunting him?! He had to be dreaming, this couldn't be real!

He was leaning on the wall and looking up, and then when eyes lowered down and leaned close to him, Vincent blinked in confusion. This wasn't the same forsaken machine. Neon orange color, was what surprised him the most. He knew this Scout, it was a prototype that was also stored in this room, together with Moose. He looked at its glowing eyes and it leaned closer to him. What was happening here?

"Hello, Vincent, remember me?!"

He knew that voice, he knew that damn voice! But that wasn't possible…

"...D… Deon?"

Scout leaned even closer to him, so their faces were only centimeters away from each other.

"So your memory still works, good."

Vincent couldn't move, he was shaking, but he wasn't able to make his body move. He was sitting there, staring into those glowing blue eyes; they were going right through him. What nightmare was this?! Deon was dead! Why was this thing talking with his voice?! The worst thing was it wasn't only the voice, Vincent recognized his body language.

"YOU'RE DEAD! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE LYING SIX FEET UNDER! STOP HAUNTING ME!" Vincent yelled furiously and finally forced his muscles to raise arm and try to punch that damn robot right into face. Before that could happen, Deon grabbed his arm and stopped him. It was so easy, there was no effort. Just now he fully realized how strong his robotic body is, holding Vincent on place was like taming a small child with tantrum. He was trying to get away, growling and cursing.

"LET ME GO YOU FREAK FROM HELL! LET ME GO!"

Deon didn't let go, or make his grip tighter he was just watching older man, as he was trying to get away. He saw Vincent furious many times over the years, but never like this. On the other hand, what did he expect? Vincent was trying harder every second, but it was useless. It took him few minutes to finally calm down and it was only because of exhaustion.

"You're dead… Go away." He whined and looked at Deon, his face all red.

"I'm not dead, I never was. I was here for the whole time. And you know why?"

In that moment, Vincent looked up, when he heard footsteps and he flinched, when he saw a second Scout.

"Because Chappie saved me."

Vincent was watching the other Scout and he wanted to get away as fast as possible. All these movements, the walking, moving of arms, he knew this. The machine kneeled down next to Deon and leaned close to Vincent.

"Hey, Vincent. Are you still a bad man?"

Was he going crazy? Was this a dream, or rather nightmare? He wanted to run, but a strong grip on his arm reminded him how real this is. Vincent looked away from them, closing his eyes, hoping that when he will open them again, those monsters will be gone. After a while he finally opened eyes, but they were still there.

"Let me go… LET ME GO!" He yelled, not knowing what else he should do.

Chappie was curiously watching him. He saw him scared back then, but this was somehow different. He felt helpless, and looks like that was the worst thing that could happen to this man. Chappie didn't have any intentions to hurt him anymore, but his and Deon's presence was enough to make Vincent go crazy.

"I'll let you go, when you calm down." Deon said and Vincent stared at him. There was so much hate in that one look, but also fear. "To let you know, I won't smash you on the desk and pull a gun right into your face."

Vincent's eyes widened, when he heard that. How could this thing know…

"Vincent, stop acting like a small and immature child." He looked up and saw Michelle coming to them. "I'm really sick of your bullshit, so shut up and calm down."

He was staring at her with open mouth, not knowing what to say. What was even happening here?! He was even more shocked, when the blue Scout got up and stood beside her, and she was totally OK with it.

"When you calm down, I invite you to table over there." She nodded back into darkness. "Deon and Chappie will hold you down, until you are able to communicate like a normal human being." She turned and went back to table. "And yes, it is them, in case you have any doubts."

Vincent grumbled, but since Deon was still holding him on place, he rather obeyed. It took him maybe five minutes to finally calm down and he was the whole time staring at Deon. Chappie was standing next to them. He didn't feel any need to help his Maker to hold Vincent down. When Vincent finally seemed calmed enough, Deon let go of his arm. Older man withdrew the arm back immediately and gave Deon hateful look.

"Yeah, I'm also glad to see you again." The clear sound of Deon's voice was enough to make Vincent frown, but he didn't do anything else. He stood up, just like Deon, and took another look at both Scouts. This just felt so weird, so unnatural. He couldn't stop stare at them, it was almost like he expected attack in any minute. Yeah, why not send him right back to hospital?

Chappie clearly understood, what Vincent was thinking, and he came closer to him.

"I told you I forgive you, I won't hurt you anymore."

"...I never asked you for forgiveness."

Vincent headed to table and Chappie looked at Deon. His Maker just shook his head and patted Chappie on face, making him sure it's OK. Then they followed Vincent.

When he finally got to the table, he saw Michelle, then a man with very unpleasant look and then… Oh God no, another robot. With human face! No, this was too much for him. He felt like he is going to faint any time now. Before that could happen Chappie grabbed him and set him on chair. Even his patience had its limits. Vincent looked at him with a very displeased look, but stayed quiet. When Chappie and Deon also sit down, Michelle took a deep breath. They finally got to this point. She rubbed her face and looked at everyone around the table.

"So, we are finally here. All of us. Believe me, getting you all here wasn't easy, many things happened during these weeks, and I hope it will all pay out." She noticed Vincent raising his hand, just a child in school. "Yes, Vincent?"

"Could someone tell me what is even happening here?!"

They all looked at him, and Michelle sighed, knowing she will be the one explaining everything. Then she was stopped by Chappie.

"After I beat you, I managed to transfer my and Deon's mind into another bodies. Later we made body for Mommy and got her mind in. We met with Miss Michelle some time ago, and since then she is helping us. That's how it went."

Vincent was staring at him and Chappie's ears rose. Michelle sighed.

"Thank you, Chappie, I think that's enough for a simple explanation. You may know details later, Vincent, now I want to discuss why we are all here. By coming here, you all practically agreed you would cooperate with me. Remember, Vincent, you promised it in hospital."

"B… But-"

"I want you all in this company, and I want you all to work together." She noticed Vincent is flinching. "I want Scouts back in production as fast as possible, but make them better. And we can for sure come up with new ideas. And before you start yell and curse Vincent, yes, if you prove yourself, we will build Moose again. I don't want any more rivalry between you and Deon, you will work together. Think about it, we all are to blame, and if we want this company back on top and fix what we screwed, sticking together is the best option. I gave you few days, to think, so, who is in?"

She crossed arms on her chest and looked at everyone. After a while, Chappie wiped his "nose" and raised a hand.

"I'm in."

Deon looked at him and with a slight nod raised his hand too. They talked about this so much, it was decided long ago. Few more moments passed and Yolandi with Ninja did the same. Everyone's eyes landed on Vincent, who was just shaking his head.

"You can't be serious…"

"Vincent, this is your only chance, I already told you that." Michelle stared at him, with a serious face and Vincent looked around. So, this was his punishment, what she didn't tell him about.

"I promise no one will attack you and treat you bad, even after what you have done. We are giving you a second chance, take it, or go right into jail and think about your life. We can do so much more, but truth is, I need you, to make this plan work."

He took a deep breath and took a while to think. Then, after all inner struggles and curses raised his hand. Hoping he won't regret it in future. He still had so many questions, but he was willing to do this, for now.

Michelle nodded. "Then it's decided. So, let's go home."

When they were leaving, Chappie took one look back, but then continued. There was still one more thing that Vincent will have to know about, and it will be better, when it will be just him and Michelle in the room.

She looked right into his eyes and inhaled. "There is one more thing Vincent that I want from you."

"Don't you think you already want TOO MUCH from me?" He replied and actually had problems to control his inner chaos.

"I want you, to let them live with you, in your house."

Vincent took a while, staring blankly at her, processing those words.

"With all respect madam… ARE YOU CRAZY?! You can't just forcefully move them to MY OWN home! You can't do that!" Vincent was trying to control himself, but this was too much.

"I already told you, Vincent, this is your only option, if you want to stay in my company and not make me throw you right into police station. You screwed up very much, mister, very much, and I'm not going to tolerate that. I give you a chance to start again, or, I will kick you out and look what will happen with you. So…" She put hands on her hips. "What is your choice?"

The Australian was watching her for the whole half of minute and his face showed many different moods. He knew he didn't have other choice. He had to accept this, and it was driving him crazy. She had him right where she wanted, he had to say yes. No, he didn't want to, but… what else could he do? In the end he guessed he should be eternally grateful for getting a second chance. Still, he felt like his nerves would break.

"So, what is the answer, soldier?"

Vincent looked down and then slowly nodded. "I accept." He said those words in humble voice. He had to obey, for now…


End file.
